


a fine day (for young love)

by Natty_Stark



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, F/M, Stark Expo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Stark/pseuds/Natty_Stark
Summary: Yelena loses Natasha in the crowd of boring people in the expo and Bucky loses Steve too. Together, they share a teeny-tiny moment.a drabble ♡
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Yelena Belova, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	a fine day (for young love)

Yelena is honestly bored of this convention. 

True, the idea of science and mechanics mashed together does excite her. But Stark's annoyingly winning smile irritates her every time she rounds at every corner. The sounds of metal and booming music doesn't help her growing agitation.

She has /yet/ to find Natasha.

If only she wasn't distracted at the flying car display in the first place, unknowingly and sloppily, letting her older sister slip through the crowd. Who knows what trouble she's gotten herself into? She doesn't know how to explain to her parents and uncle how she lost her adrenaline driven sibling in the Stark Expo of /all/ places.

Honestly, her other older siblings aren't this bad. Okay, Barney may have a knack of stealing, he's a kleptomaniac so there's that. Clint's presence just irritates people to no end, and he's pretty rash. Maria's pretty well kept though, maybe more sensible than the rest of them, if only she doesn't give everyone a glare and witty remark that seems to be a running curse in the family.

The milling crowd is thick and very hard to squeeze into. She's small in stature, but it seems really nauseous to go through that, and sweat all over her dress isn't an option. Yelena let's herself stand on the second floor for a bit, scanning the crowd for any sign of red hair, and there's a few pale redheads though none of them matches what she's looking for.

She catches his scent right away. Plums. Of course, and coal from mine work. She should've known he'd turn up at some convention such as this.

She turns her head slightly to where he stands beside her, but not looking away from the milling crowd. "Let me guess, you lost Steve?" It's a crime to even smell him just at this distance, it's like she's a mutt or something. She shudders inside.

He hums, a rumble from his chest she can hear. Yelena wonders if only she can hear those noises, and she realizes how loud the people around them and the 'space' music is.

"He's probably off somewhere doing stupid." His voice is low, and concerning.  
Yelena laughs softly. Steven does have a knack for trouble as well, almost as bad as Natasha does.

"What are the odds that both of them are doing the same trouble?" She looks at him, finally. She just hates how his jaw looks beautiful like that or why his tousled dark hair matches his suspenders so greatly. 

He turns to look at her, a grin spreading on his face - his blue eyes crinkling with mirth. "Steve has a crush on Natasha." 

Oh, well, that turned fast. "I have no doubts to that. I did see him admiring her from afar." She notes, taking Bucky hand when he offers it, making their flight downstairs. 

"This may be a chance for Stevie to show her the moves I taught him."

Yelena rolls her eyes, scoffing. "I hear he's a chicken around women." Barney had teased the poor man about his inability to talk to women and didn't stop to tell the whole neigborhood about it. 

Bucky nods, somewhat enthusiastically bowing his head unecessarily close to her face with a grin. Yelena's heart raced faster than the horses on her father's stables. "I'm sure he'll do just fine."   
Bucky pulls away, and Yelena can breathe normally again.

They squeezed through the crowd towards the back exit, both thinking the same idea that Natasha and Steve /might/ be hopefully in the area. 

The alley leading back to the main entrance didn't disappoint them. But what surprised Bucky and Yelena was that both of them looks seemingly unharmed. Yelena didn't waste time to pull away from Bucky's grasp to check for any injuries on Natasha's face.

"What did I tell you about slipping away? Remember what you promised to Papa?" She murmurs, satisfied at the lack of injuries. It's a very beautiful miracle that even her dress and hair is still intact.

Natasha grumbles, pulling Yelena's hand away from her face. "Stop mothering me. I only went out to find water." 

"Water?" Bucky walks up to them, with Steve's frame tucked between his shoulders. The latter looking very irratated. "Is this a new excuse that you both think can get you away from leaving /our/ side?" Yelena doesn't think too much on that, or the butterflies somewhere inside for that matter.

Natasha and Steve mirrors an expression both Yelena and Bucky seem unsure of. She swears she possibly aged older than she should be.

She sighs, noticing the buzzing and bouncing feet from Natasha. It would be only a matter of time before she takes off again, this time it might be somewhere that /can/ get her in trouble. She grasps her sister's hand tightly, offering Bucky and Steve a small smile. The former holding Steve's polo tightly.

"I guess we'll see you around Barnes. Rogers." The two girls turn to leave, but Bucky grasps her arms, ultimately dragging Steve along with him. 

"Would you like to go out for dinner sometime?" Bucky's flushing expression throws her off-guard a little, but she knows it's part of his charm. Yelena gives him a smile, and a nod, holding Natasha's hand tightly when the older starts to resist. Honestly, she's like a child.

Yelena takes in his bright blue eyes before she and her sister leaves for home. She can't wait for the time to come.


End file.
